Murican Spell
created with Pimp My Gun.|creator = Minecraftian47|attributes = * Projectile Attributes: * * * * * * |type = Heavy|grade = |released = 7.4.1776|efficiency/_damage = 1776 - Star 3 100 000 000 - Donald Trump|fire_rate = 1776|capacity = Billions and Billions|mobility = Requires a mobility scooter|accuracy = |range = |theme = American themed.|cost = Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions and Billions |level_required = Level 1776}} The ''' '''is a Heavy weapon introduced in the 7.4.1776 Murican Update. It can be obtained from President Donald Trump himself. Appearance The spell book has a velvet blue cover with red stripes, and an American flag on the front cover. The contents of the book contains a diagram of an extra thicc person (presumably Mr. Degenerate) carrying an M16A2 and a beer bottle and wearing an Uncle Sam hat. The person is in front a grill with more beer bottles and an M14 rifle lying on the gril. In addition, it contains the American flag on the other page. When a spell is casted, it will summon Donald Trump riding a bald eagle wielding a Serious Argument with the American flag attached to his back. He will fly towards any terrorist or illegal and blast them into destruction. Donald Trump will despawn in 4 years or when his term ends, Can't impeach him this time, libtards or Anti-Evolutionists >=) Strategy Cowardice, are you serious? Apologies for freedom, I can't handle this! When freedom rings, answer the call! On your feet, stand up tall! Freedom's on our shoulders, USA! Enemies of freedom Face the music, come on boys, take 'em down! President Donald Trump knows how to make America great Deal from strength or get crushed every time Over here, USA! Over there, USA! Freedom and liberty everywhere Oh say can you see It's not so easy But we have to stand up tall and answer freedom's call USA, USA! USA, USA We're the land of the free and the home of the brave, USA! The stars and stripes are flying Let's celebrate our freedom Inspire proudly freedom to the world Ameritude, USA! American pride, USA! It's attitude, it's who we are, stand up tall We're the red, white and blue Fiercely free, that's who! Our colors don't run, no sir-e Over here, USA! Over there, USA! Freedom and liberty everywhere Oh say can you see It's not so easy But we have to stand up tall and answer freedom's call Tips *America *America *America **FUCK YEAH! *Comin' again to save the motherfuckin' day, yeah *America **(FUCK YEAH!) *Freedom is the only way, yeah *Terrorists your game is through *'Cause now you have to answer to *America **(FUCK YEAH!) *So drink my coke and eat my burger *America **(FUCK YEAH!) *What you gonna do when we come for you now *It’s the dream that we all share *It’s the hope for tomorrow **(FUCK YEAH!) *McDonald's **(FUCK YEAH!) *Walmart **(FUCK YEAH!) *The Gap **(FUCK YEAH!) *Baseball **(FUCK YEAH!) *NFL **(FUCK YEAH!) *Rock & Roll **(FUCK YEAH!) *The Internet **(FUCK YEAH!) *Slavery **(FUCK YEAH!) *(FUCK YEAH!) *Starbucks **(FUCK YEAH!) *Disney World **(FUCK YEAH!) *Corno **(FUCK YEAH!) *Valium **(FUCK YEAH!) *Reeboks **(FUCK YEAH!) *Football blitz **(FUCK YEAH!) *Sushi **(FUCK YEAH!) *Taco Bell **(FUCK YEAH!) *Rodeos **(FUCK YEAH!) *Bed, Bath & Beyond **(FUCK YEAH!, FUCK YEAH!) *Liberty **(FUCK YEAH!) *Wax lips **(FUCK YEAH!) *The Alamo **(FUCK YEAH!) *Band-aids **(FUCK YEAH!) *Las Vegas **(FUCK YEAH!) *Christmas **(FUCK YEAH!) *Immigrants **(FUCK YEAH!) *Popeye **(FUCK YEAH!) *Republicans **(FUCK YEAH!) *Democrats **(fuck no!) *Sportsmanship *Books Counters * Mr. Degenerate **(FUCK NO!) * Mr. Degenerate's Weapons **(FUCK NO!) * Mr. Degenerate's Gadgets **(FUCK NO!) * Mr. Degenerate's "Response" **(FUCK NO!) * Mr. Degenerate's Campaign **(FUCK NO!) * Mr. Degenerate's Lore **(FUCK NO!) * Mr. Degenerate's Characters **(FUCK NO!) * Mr. Degenerate's Ideas In General **(FUCK NO!) * Colonel Carr **(FUCK NO!) * Weeaboo **(FUCK YES (He is)!) * Wagon R's **(FUCK NO!) * DeviantArt **(FUCK NO!) * Lolicon **(FUCK NO!) * Fetish art **(FUCK NO!) * Crappy drawings **(FUCK NO!) * Mary Sues **(FUCK NO!) * Ban evading **(FUCK NO!) * Alt accounts **(FUCK NO!) Attributes ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ Supported Maps * White House .... America Weapon Setups ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ Trivia * Mr. Degenerate never learns. * It was released on the Fourth of July. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Single Shots Category:Automatic Category:Wall Break Category:Area Damage Category:Homing Missile Category:Slows Down Target Category:Joke Weapon Category:Themed